


Hannibal's Coffee Brings All The Boys To The Yard (namely Will Graham)

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Hannibal Coffee Shop AU because I love the two.</p><p>Turns into Hannigram and Beverly totally ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When will first entered Hannibal's Coffee shop with his friends he thought it was a joke. Firstly, the name 'Hannibal's' _seriously_ , that's the name of a cannibal. Secondly it looked too pricey for him with it's regal-esque looking exterior (and quite possibly - interior). So when he was ~~dragged~~ shown in by his work mates at the CBI Will was dumbfounded to be greeted as warmly by the barista, and namesake of the store.

"Good evening, would you like to take a seat. I can see you are unsure of your decision in ordering, therefore resting whilst doing so may relieve the pressure somewhat." A tanned, and well groomed man said with a smile.

Will was taken aback. This was weird.

"Erm, thank you but I'll just have whatever these guys are having" Will blushed a little. This guy was cute after all; in a posh kinda way.

"I will hear nothing of the sort. I trust y to make your own decision as you may judge my skills on the preferences of another, and I'd loathe for you to dislike your beverage" the well-spoke man replied with all the finesse of a king.

"Oh-erm, sure. Okay. Let's see. Chocolate and coffee, I like both. Could I have a Mocha to takeaway please?" Will asked hoping he wouldn't offend the man further. _This is the exact reason why he didn't go to places like this!_

 _"_ Certainly sir." He retorted with a smirk, going back behind the counter and gracefully pushing the other female barista out of he way to complete his order. _  
_

After bouts of hissing and sucking being made by the coffee machine his drink was ready.

"May I take your name?" _Handsome guy_ , as Will had now labeled his asked.

"Sure, it's Will." _Why the hell did he want to know his name? Is this Starbucks_?

Hannibal removed a gold-nibbed fountain pen from his suit pocket and began to write neatly onto Will's takeaway cup before handing it over. 

"Thank you."

"It was no bother. I do hope you find it to your liking, although if you do not I'd be happy to have you try another beverage, for free of course." He charmed.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary. I'm sure this is perfectly fine. Thank you, though." Will mumbled, going to take a sip of his just-made Mocha before Hannibal interrupted,

"Careful, good Will! It is hot!".

Although it was too late, he had already burnt his tongue by this rookie mistake and totally embarrassed himself in front of _handsome guy._  

"Thanks" Will smiled and quickly left the store before his friends had even ordered their drinks. After he realised his friends were still inside he stopped, knowing he was not going back in under any circumstances, so chose to sit on a nearby bench for them to come out. 

When Beverly and Jack finally exited Hannibal's Will waved them over, taking a sip of his coffee and realising that it actually was pretty good. He looked down to admire the cup and saw that _'William_ ' was written in the neatest calligraphy on the neck of It. _Will hated being called that._

"Dude, you totally ballsed that one up! I get it, he was a hot guy and you had trouble controlling yourself, but yeah, he totally likes you too. He even gave us this bottle of chilled water for you, and some biscotti!" Beverly laughed.

"That's true, where's my biscotti? I love that stuff!" Jack moaned,

"You can have mine, I'm allergic to nuts."

"But baby-cakes in there totally made it for you! It's probably got some _extra_ ingredients in...if you know what I mean" Bev winked.

"Second thoughts, I'll pass on biscotti. I'm kinda full from lunch." Jack added to Beverley's amusement. 


	2. Fated, Faithful, Fatal.

It was Tuesday night and Will was strolling around town due to his inability to sleep. He had all 7 of his dogs on multiple leads, walking them along with him; he didn't get as many looks walking them at night as there was not many people around.

After a while he had passed Hannibal's cafe and realised that it was still open. He did realised at that point he was quite cold - he had forgotten his gloves and scarf because it made it harder for him to put the dogs on their leads when he wore them. He deliberated going in, but that meant leaving his dogs outside in that same cold weather that he was seeking to avoid, so he walked passed without another thought.

Before he even reached the end of the pavement the _handsome guy_ had noticed him walking past when pulling the shutters down on his cafè and ran to catch up with him.

"William" someone shouted.

Will ignored it knowing if it was anyone he liked they'd know to call him 'Will'.

The man called again. 

Will turned around to see the owner of the coffee shop briskly walking towards him in an apron.

"Erm, hey?" Will willed himself to speak even though he felt beyond awkward standing in the icy weather with a pack of dogs waiting for _handsome guy_ to catch up.

"William" Hannibal started, then stopped to catch his breath.

"I would continue to call you Coffee-Shop-Guy but I doubt you'd like that very much." Will asked hesitantly, scratching the back of his head.

"The establishment is self-titled. A little pompous I know, but I take great pride in what I do. You may call me Hannibal if you'd like." The man in question said looking down at Will's dogs as if he had just realised they were with him.

"Ah, these are my dogs. Guys, Hannibal. Hannibal, guys." he gestured with his hands between the two.

"You have...many." Hannibal said a little taken back at the knowledge he did not see seven furry dogs panting around Will before.

"Yeah - people think I'm crazy, but they were all strays. I guess I can't help bringing them home with me." Will explained.

"There is nothing wrong with that. It shows you have a caring nature, a gift in this day and age if I may say so."

"Thanks."

"I am just closing for the night, although you look as if you are in need of some warm cocoa. Would I be prying if I were to ask you to come inside for a moment for refreshment?" The elder man asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no. Thank you, really, but I couldn't let you do that. Your closing and besides, I've got my dogs so..." Will trailed off.

"Well let me make you a warm beverage to take with you at least. I'd hate for your hands to slip on the reins of your beloved dogs and loose them to the night." 

Will was about to tell Hannibal that they were well trained and wouldn't run away, but the coffee shop owner had already made haste for his store and disappeared inside.

Will waited.

It was no more than two minutes later that Hannibal appeared with a own-branded flask in hand, and a grin on his face.

"I took the liberty of switching to decaffeinated coffee on this occasion, and increased the cocoa content. I can see that you need to be on your way, I hope you enjoy. Good night William."  And that was it, Will didn't even have a chance to say thank you or ask what to do with the flask when he was finished. Those things were expensive ad the guy just gave him one WITH free coffee. He guessed he'd have to wash it and bring it back, or at least psychic for it next time he ventured into town.

He then unscrewed the lid of the tumbler and sniffed out of habit, only to find a dog silhouette on the top of his drink made entitled out of latte art. He stared. _That was surprisingly sweet (and creepy)_ Will's brain supplied.


	3. Bite The Bullet

It had been a whole week since Will had met Hannibal whilst walking his dog, and he still had not returned or indeed paid for the 'Hannibal's Cafe' tumbler that had so kindly been given to him.

 

By Friday he had decided to brave it out and enter the shop. Dog-less and friend-less.

 

As soon as he walked in the bell on the door chimed and Hannibal (who was behind the counter once again) looked up and smiled, pointy teeth on full show.

 

Will walked over and scanned the menu. Hannibal watched him with patience whilst splitting his attention between the current Flat White he had been mid-creating and the man that held his attention.

 

"Hello again William. I trust you are making an informed decision as to choosing your beverage this time around?" the elder asked.

 

"Yeah, I thought I'd try something new. Any suggestions?" Will asked hesitantly.

 

"If you do not mind, I believe the Cortardo might suit your tastes? Would you say you are more inclined to the initial espresso, or more drawn to the sugary-taste at this current time?" he enquired.

 

"Er - I guess the coffee?"

 

"Excellent. Cortado it is."

 

Will just nodded.

 

"Oh, I actually came to give you this back" Will said shaking the now-clean-tumbler at Hannibal then thinking the better of it.

 

"Actually, I doubt you could see it now it's been used. How much is it?"

 

 He scanned the room.

 

"And the coffee from the other day as well. I really appreciated it. Especially the dog on top - that was really cool!" _Really cool? Great use of words_ _Graham_!

 

Hannibal smiled again, fiddling with the coffee grinder, watching some grounds fall into the Portafilter then locking it into the machine.

 

"That will not be necessary. I gave you both the beverage and the tumbler - I am quite sure you would not have purchased a $25 flask if you had the choice."

 

"25?...Dollars!?" Will coughed in shock. It was made of _plastic_.

 

Hannibal laughed.

 

"My assumption proves true" The Barista finalised handing over a paper cup written on in sharpie with Will's drink inside.

 

Will was 100% sure that Hannibal only gave him a takeaway cup just to write all over it, and not because he assumed he wouldn't stay.

 

"Thanks. Here's $10, keep the change." Will handed over a folded note which Hannibal practically leapt to uncurl.

 

"Appreciated. Please, take a seat , I will be over in a second."

 

"You don't need to- I mean you look busy and-" Will started before being interrupted by Hannibal in a smooth fashion.

 

"Will, I assure you Abigail here can manage. Besides, I have something to ask you."

 

Will just stared back, furrowing his brows as to why Hannibal wanted to make conversation with him. _Surely he was boring?_

 

He forced out an 'okay' before taking a seat in the furthest corner that shielded him from the other customers.

 

~~~~~~~HANNIBAL~~~~~~

 

It was no longer than a minute before Hannibal had made his way over to Will. He pulled out a seat across from him and asked 'may I?' before sitting down.

 

The first thing Hannibal did once sitting down was reach over and take the lip off of Will's cup.

 

"This way you have less chance of burning your ever-needed taste buds." He said by way of explanation.

 

"Thanks" Will smiled, wondering what this guy was up to.

 

"So, you wanted to ask me something?"

 

"Yes, and no." The owner of the cafe replied hazardously.

 

"Okay...?" Will said then laughed.

 

"If I am honest, I wanted to ensure that you did not flee. Selfishly I felt the need to make conversion. I apologise for my hidden intentions." Hannibal said carefully, watching Will's face change.

 

"Really? I guess it's okay...You gave me free coffee after all."

 

"You are having a hard time accepting a gift, aren't you?"

 

"Kinda. I always feel like I owe someone if they just give me something. I dunno. Just, people don't give something for free right? There's always on thing that they want, or hold against you later on in life. That came out wrong. What I meant to say is-"

 

"That you need to find new friends. I am appalled that these people have made you assume that nothing is ever free. They should be ashamed for planting such thoughts inside your head." Hannibal finished.

 

"I guess... It's more past friends than present."

 

"There is still one though, is there not" the owner asked.

 

"Kinda. He's my boss. He keeps pushing. I wanted to retire, or take less responsibility, you know? But he's adamant he need me for 'one more case'" Will explained sighing.

 

Hannibal nodded. Pushing Will's Cortado towards him, gesturing to take a sip.

 

"Thanks."

 

"It seems your superior is manipulative to say the least." Hannibal spat.

 

"He's my boss. Can't really argue. Sorry. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. You better get back to work, sorry." Will apologised.

 

"Nonsense. I am always here should you need to talk, or need a beverage." The elder waved him off, taking Will's empty cup and writing his number on it in his posh fountain pen from before.

 

Will just squinted, finally understanding what was being written too late, blushing and looking up.

 

"Good day, Will." Hannibal finished. Abruptly standing up, gracing Will with a smile and going bak to work.

 

The words **'Good Will, please use in moments of need** '' were written just above a miniature, detailed scrawl of his dog, Winston.

 

_An aspiring artist AND coffee perfectionist? This man was unbelievable._


	4. A Kiss From A Rose

It'd become almost a routine for Will to enter Hannibal's cafe on his lunch breaks, and sometimes in his spare time. He felt weirdly at ease there, and always had someone to talk to that actually spoke back. He loves his dogs to pieces, he really did, but sitting at home in silence lately deterred him.

Each time he visited Hannibal had greeted him warmly. His smile seemed to brighten when Will made eye contact, making him smile in reflection unbeknown to him. 

"Ah, Will. Your table is vacant - as always." Hannibal addressed him, taking his apron off and folding it up, placing it on the side.

Will momentarily thought of buying him a _'kiss the barista'_ one but thought the better of it. Even though he did want to kiss him. 

"Its the best spot, your customers just aren't aware of it yet." Will affirmed.

"I will take your word for it." Hannibal gleamed, placing his hand on Will's lower back to guide him to his regular table.

"Hannibal...Is that a rose?" Will asked dumbfounded as he approached the table.

"Of course. It is close to valentines. It seems it is good for business."

"Oh. Have you- Were you in the process of putting them out?" 

"No, Will. Why do you ask?"

"Because my tables the only one that's got one."

"Is it offending you?"

"...No."

"Do you want me to remove it?"

"No." 

"Your usual?" 

"Yes." He answered, adding a 'please' as an afterthought.

Hannibal brought the coffee over in no time at all, as well as a caramel biscuit on a side plate. He smoothly placed it in front of Will in a fashion that would have had the steadiest handed men put to shame. Will would have spilled the drink everywhere if he had to carry it over - it was filled to the top. 

"You really don't have to carry it over you know. I have two fully functioning legs." Will laughed, internally hoping Hannibal never sized to bring his coffee to his table. 

"It is not a problem. I am a gentleman after all." Hannibal stated.

"Yeah." Will neither agreed or disagreed.

Hannibal took a seat across from Will as he always did on these occasions, waiting for  Abigail to bring his espresso over. 

"Ah, thank you Abigail. Perfect as always." He commented before sniffing the shot.

They sipped in companionable silence until Hannibal cleared his throat. 

"How was work today? Has Jack been pushing again? You really need to speak up, Will. He is a bully. I, for one, do not tolerate such rudeness." 

"It's fine. Jack was fine - for once. He's a great guy, just doesn't realise I have limits Is all. Anyway, how's business? It's always so busy in here!" Will commented, voice raising a little at his sheer astonishment that the place could get so busy at this time of day.

"Ah, my little secret William. I shall not tell." Hannibal tried playing the mysterious card. Will snorted. 

"So, you have any plans for valentines? Is there a Mrs.Hannibal..." Will trailed off, before adding "I've just realised I don't even known your last name!" 

"Lecter, Hannibal Lecter. You are William Graham." the cafe owner filled.

"Lecter. That suits you." 

"It is my name after all." The elder said in amusement.

Will smirked, "Yes, yes it is." 

"Do you have any plans for this terribly publicised holiday?" Hannibal said with distain, clearly forgetting he had left a rose on what was now 'Will's table' earlier that day.

"Me?" Will said reaching a higher octave. "No, never. I'm sort of an introvert when it comes to that stuff...besides, I'm working."

"Ah, so am I. You should come by. I am releasing a new addition to the menu, as well as some rebranded beverage names to suit the occasion. Once again - business." 

"Hannibal, I always come by. Valentines day will be no exception." Will concluded.

"You may be asked out by a work colleague, these events are spare-of-the-moment, they cannot be helped. I'd hate for your table to be in use." Hannibal tried to cover up his doubts that Will would show. _He was a fine looking man, who wouldn't ask him to be their valentine?_

This time Will actually laughed. Laughed at the sheer stupidity of Hannibal. "No one, and I mean _no on_ e, has ever or will ever ask me that Hannibal, so yeah, I'll be here. Who else will use is table huh? Poor things lonely." Will tried to lighten the mood.

"William."

"Yes Hannibal?"

"Will you be my valentine?". 


	5. Great Timing

Will Graham never had the best timing. Take now for example - Hannibal had just asked Will to be his valentine and he had chosen that exact moment to take a sip of his coffee. _Great timing Graham!_

He choked. Coughed. Spluttered. 

Grabbed a serviette from the corner of the table, knocking the silverware to the floor in his rush to cover his mouth this something. 

Hannibal looked over in concern. Jumping up to grab more serviettes and placing them in front of Will in a flash.

"Sorry" he coughed. "Sorry, it just went down the wrong hole." 

"I wasn't aware the oesophagus had a second tunnel." Hannibal stated, not understanding the phrase.

"It's a phrase, sorry."

"You do not to keep apologising." Hannibal reached over, giving Will's back a soft pat as the coughing fit subsided.

Will leaned away from the touch, feeling a blush creep up in his cheeks.

"I - uh, need to go. Thanks for the coffee. It was perfect as always." He smiled nervously, pulling out his chair in haste.

"Halt, one moment please...Will." Hannibal begged, seeing how the mood had changed since his revelation. He was sure Will felt the same way as he. 

"I really have to go." Will pushed.

"If this is due to my comment before, I apologise profusely, and did not intend to offend you." the barista explained.

"No, no. What you said - that - it was...fine."

Hannibal's worried expression softened. 

"At least allow me to transfer your beverage into a takeaway cup. Second thoughts, have you your travel tumbler on your person?" He asked.

"...Yes. I take it to work with me. I'm sorta in a run in the mornings and it's easier to get my coffee to go. I could get it at the station but it is awful!" Will went on.

Hannibal smiled knowing that Will had used his gift almost daily.

"I will be back in one moment."

"Hannibal?" 

"Yes?"

"Thanks." 

"No problem." 


End file.
